


don't even try to deny

by hadrons_collide



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrons_collide/pseuds/hadrons_collide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can we cancel our order and go get Nutella crepes or something?" Jason asks. "Because I saw some on the way here, and that sounds amazing, honestly."</p>
<p>Roy nods, because that is a good idea. "Or," he proposes. "We could fuck in the bathroom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't even try to deny

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from Jason and Roy's fancy date at the Eiffel Tower restaurant on their fancy Parisian honeymoon in Red Hood/Arsenal #2. Because somehow now they're basically married but this totally happened, too. Title from Kesha who is always appropriate for dirty bathroom sex.

"Why are we here?" Jason asks, glancing around the fancy Parisian restaurant after the waiter takes their menus. "This isn't us. This is Bruce, and Ollie-"

Roy flinches at the mention of Ollie's name. "Jay, let's not. I definitely don't wanna think of them in terms of us, considering the amount of time we spend fucking."

Jason shrugs and picks at the lapels of the suit jacket he'd put on for dinner. "Sorry. It's just- we barely make rent and constantly wipe blood off each other and shower together to save on the water bill-"

"And because it's fun," Roy adds, swirling his glass of water in his hand. "But I get what you're saying. And you're right, we definitely aren't fancy or uppity enough for a place like this. But we can fix that."

"Can we cancel our order and go get Nutella crepes or something?" Jason asks. "Because I saw some on the way here, and that sounds amazing, honestly."

Roy nods, because that is a good idea. "Or," he proposes. "We could fuck in the bathroom."

Jason's eyes light up. "Your plan's better, for once." He stands up and heads for the bathroom, pausing to run his fingers through Roy's hair as he walks by. "I'll text you when it's all clear," Jason says, biting his bottom lip, and honestly how did Roy get so lucky?

It takes a couple minutes before he hears from Jason. Just one quick text saying _this asshole's been washing his hands the whole time_ , but a minute later he gets another with a picture. It's Jason's cock in his hand, halfway to hard and jutting out over the intricate tile of the fancy bathroom. _Come and get it_ , the text says, and Roy's already halfway out of his chair when he reads that.

" _Monsieur_?" Their waiter asks as Roy passes him at a brisk pace.

"Keep the table, we'll be back in ten. Something came up."

When Roy makes it to the bathroom, Jason's already lounging against the sink, stroking himself with his pants around his knees. "Door doesn't have a lock," he says, grabbing a switchblade from inside his jacket and tossing it to Roy.

Roy shoves it in the door jamb and wiggles it around until he's satisfied it won't open from the other side. "That should hold, but we're still gonna have to hurry."

"Then get caught up," Jason says with a grin, pulling a packet of lube out of his pocket and spreading it over his fingers.

"Jesus," Roy mutters, shoving his own pants down around his ankles and wrapping a hand around his cock. "So what are we doing here?"

"You're gonna fuck me, obviously," Jason says, moaning a little as he presses two fingers into himself. "Right here up against the sink. Because I was thinking-"

"You're always thinking," Roy says, stroking his cock a little faster to get caught up with Jason.

"Yeah. I was thinking, while you were taking your sweet time getting here, that you should fuck me over this sink so we can both watch in the mirror." Jason jerks his head back towards the mirror in question and honestly Roy goes from halfway to fully hard just hearing him say that.

"Holy fuck, yes," he murmurs, crossing the room to kiss Jason, practically biting at his lips because that's the best idea he's heard in ages. Jason moans into his mouth and Roy watches him finger himself open, cock lying hard against his stomach.

"You almost ready?" Jason asks after a minute or so, three fingers pressed into his ass now as he moans. "Because I need you to fuck me like now."

Roy gives his cock one more good stroke as he looks Jason up and down. "Yeah, just- one more thing-"

Jason's halfway to complaining, halfway to groaning "hurry the fuck up" when Roy flips him over and bends Jason over the sink. "That's what I'm talking ab-"

His words get swallowed up in a loud moan when Roy bends over and swipes his tongue over Jason's hole. Roy spreads Jason open and licks at him until he's got a death grip on the porcelain sink, until he's practically begging Roy "please, please, fuck me now, Roy, need you inside me, baby." The baby gets his attention, makes Roy kiss way up Jason's neck. Jason twists his head away from Roy's. "Don't kiss me when you've just had your tongue up my ass, dude, that's gross."

Roy laughs and presses his lips against Jason's neck. "Wasn't gonna. I just like hearing you call me 'baby,' that's all."

He glances up to see Jason rolling his eyes in the mirror. "Fucking now, sentimental bullshit later."

Roy laughs again and grabs a condom from his pants before kicking them across the room. "Whatever you want, baby." He knows Jason's going to complain again, so he rolls the condom on quickly and presses his cock into Jason before he has time to say anything other than fuck.

"Finally," Jason moans, fingers gripping tight on the porcelain of the sink. When Roy looks away from where he's pounding into Jason, their eyes meet in the mirror and Jason gives him a devilish smirk. He rocks his hips back against Roy in time with his thrusts, moaning louder every time, never breaking eye contact with Roy in the mirror.

It's as hot as he'd anticipated it being when Jason had mentioned it a few minutes earlier, if not hotter, and Roy knows he's not gonna last much longer. "You're close, right?" he asks, moving his hand to wrap around Jason's cock.

"Since you locked us in here, yeah," Jason groans, breathing faster. "So c'mon, Roy, fuck me."

Roy braces himself against Jason's shoulder with the hand not jerking him off and uses the leverage to fuck Jason even harder, angling his hips so his cock hits Jason's prostate every time.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Jason shouts, loud enough that someone hits on the door from the other side.

" _Monsieur_?" someone asks, knocking loudly and trying to open the door.

"Jaybird-" Roy warns, catching Jason's gaze in the mirror again.

"Yeah, fuck, Roy, c'mon, fuck," he mutters, spilling over Roy's hand and the edge of the sink. Roy fucks him through it, pumping his hips one, two, three times before he comes, mouth pressed against Jason's back to keep from moaning too loudly.

They clean up and get dressed, and Roy hangs back when Jason goes to pull his knife out of the door jamb. "You coming?" Jason asks.

Roy shrugs. "Figured we'd go back separately, less questions that way."

Jason laughs loudly. "Dude, we fucked. They heard us. There's no getting around it. There's a chance they're gonna kick us out even if I flash the Wayne Enterprises black card I'm not supposed to have."

Roy looks at Jason, then shrugs. "So we'll just get those Nutella crepes, then."

Jason grins and slings an arm around Roy's shoulders. "That's just fine with me."


End file.
